


Let's Play SBURB

by skys



Category: RTstuck - Fandom
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, Multi, RTStuck, Rooster Teeth - Freeform, achievement hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skys/pseuds/skys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This game isn't what they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your name is Ray Narvaez Jr

Your name is Ray Narvaez Jr., and you are having troubles sitting still. Your eyes are flashing briefly over everything on your desk - from the Tower of Pimps to a printed out game article about the newest releases this week. In bold, lime green letters on the front of the page is the word ‘SBURB’. Your heart quickens a pace just looking at the thing.

Oh, yes. SBURB: the newest Let’s Play that Geoff has been planning for weeks on end. Excitement, in your opinion, is far from whatever you’re feeling right now. You doubt that there are even words for your ecstatic posture as you stare at the write-up of the new release.

You’ve been trying to do research on the gameplay of this ‘immersive’ and ‘exciting’ experience, as the different gaming companies have so kindly put it, but there’s hardly any information even on the internet about this game. There’re a few hints about it here and there, you’ve noticed, including some whispers of the final boss and these things called ‘God Tiers’, but other than that, you’ve been completely in the dark about this thing... which makes it all the more exciting. I mean, let’s be honest here. The Minecraft Let’s Plays have just become repeats of themselves, and you’re already feeling a dulled boredom wash over you every time you punch a tree or place a block.

But, this game? This game is different. This game is secretive. This game is all you’ve ever wanted.

So that’s why you seem to be unable to focus on anything this fine, summer’s morning. You see your good friend and faithful partner in crime, Gavin Free, left only about an hour ago with the promise of getting each of the Achievement Hunters a copy for themselves so that they could get started.

And now you can hear a car in the parking lot. From the corner of your eye, you can even see your old buddy Michael Jones perk up at the sound, amber eyes glittering with anticipation. You suppose he’s always been a bit like you when it came to gaming - he gets tired easily of something he doesn’t feel immersed in, and he doesn’t hesitate to switch his excitement level to something new and improved whenever that opportunity arises.

So when Gavin opens the door to the room, both you and your fellow lad burst out of your seats and bound over to the Brit with eager expressions.  
“Did you get it?” Michael is the first to ask. Gavin chuckles and pulls out a bag, lifting the copies out.

They look similar to DVD cases, as most ones do, but as you snatch the object from your friend’s hands, you notice how heavier it is than the normal game disk. You stare at the cover, eyes etching over the surface of the holder. You’re mildly surprised. Most of the time games have a scene from themselves as the front cover, or even the main characters that you play as drawn next to the logo or something, but all you can see on it is a whitish background with a strange house that seems to have been cut up into five pieces. You turn the game over, hoping to maybe find a brief explanation of the game, like usual, behind it, but all you find is the word ‘SBURB’ printed boldly in those ever-familiar forest-colored letters.

This is both infuriating and fascinating to you. Oh, how you wonder what the game itself will be like.

When Gavin finishes handing out the copies, you turn your head and look over to your boss and good friend, Geoff Ramsey, who is staring at the game quietly. For a second the Achievement Hunter office is disturbingly quiet. Even Gavin has stopped making his excited noises from his throat and is nervously leaning back and forth as everyone’s eyes are trained on Geoff. After all, it is his decision on whether or not you six are going to play it or not.

Finally, the words you’ve been willing basically every single God you know to exist to this day to push Geoff to utter escape the tattooed man’s mouth, his bright eyes glimmering with amusement at the reaction that follows shortly after.

“Let’s Play, shall we?”

 


	2. ==> Ray, be the tattooed man.

==> Ray, be the tattooed man.

You are now Geoffrey Lazer Ramsey, and god damn it these guys are all so adorable when they’re happy like this.

Gavin in particular is quite the kid. Even though Ray is the youngest, he acts like he’s a toddler sometimes, especially when news like this hits the fan. Ryan is obviously making efforts to calm him down as he begins making absurd Gavin-noises, but even the genius doesn’t seem to be able to figure out how to possibly tone down the mess that is Gavin Free. You chuckle lightly at the sight in front of you. Even Ray, who doesn’t usually show too much excitement or anything like that, is practically bouncing off the walls with Michael at his side. Jack lightly steps over to your side, and your gaze flickers over him for a second. He seems about as excited as the Lads, but knowing your fellow Gents, you have a decent idea that the three of you are just keeping it in for the sake of not making so much noise that you disturb the rest of the god damn town.

Jack seems to have some inquiries, as he leans over and whispers something to you; you’re barely paying any attention. All you can think about is ripping open the disc case and inserting the source of your anticipation into your PC. But, as any good leader, you try your best to intently listen to whatever Jack has to say.

Luckily, it’s something that you were kind of hoping someone would ask. Jack’s eyes flicker over his own copy of the game, and you can’t help but notice his eager movements.

“So, should we start this thing or what?” Jack suggests blindly, in attempt to speak a bit louder over the noises of the other four men. You shrug lightly and turn to your computer, lightly brushing the mouse with your hands and letting your screen shine to life.

You turn back to your case and dig your fingernails into the soft plastic of the cover, ripping off the packaging. As you do this, another lingering silence falls upon your fellow coworkers, their eyes trained on you as you drop the plastic to the floor and open the case with a soft ‘click’.

The first disc is surprisingly colorful compared to the outer shell of the container. It has interesting graphics, and seems to portray a simple suburbs type of place. But there’s a twist. Dropping from the sky and over the town are bright red fire balls, each one of them bigger than the last. For a second, you’re mesmerized, and the only thing that stops you from staring at it is the little ‘client’ written over the top of it. You suppose, as you flick your gaze over the other disc, that this one will say ‘server’ - after all, what little research you had tried to apply to this game had kind of paid off.

The second disc is less colorful - bit it’s interesting, nevertheless. There’s a type of symbol on it that you’ve never seen before.  
It takes you a little while to take in the simple appearance of the two discs, before Gavin slowly slides to the other side of you.  
“That’s bloody cool.” your British friend comments, eyes glazed with awe, “C-Can we start it up, Geoffrey?”

You smile, nodding, and hardly being able to contain yourself as you open your disc holder. You pop out the less colorful disc that reads ‘server’ on it and drop it into your computer, motioning for each of your friends to do the same. Some of them pull out the ‘client’ one, and others the same as the one that you chose. Nevertheless, the result seems to same as you push your disc holder forwards, allowing your PC to easily load this game.

For a second there is silence, before suddenly a bright, blinding light flashes over your screen and you nearly double over in shock. Was this some sort of horror game, or some shit? Holy crap!

Your theory is put aside for the time being when a few little words glimmer over the screen in a strange, pixelated form. All that it reads is ‘download complete - please remove current disc and insert second disc’.

You notice your friends executing the game’s orders, and you quickly do the same. You open your disc holder quickly and click open the next disc, dropping it in just as you had done before and waiting a moment.

This time there is no flash - the screen just slowly fades away from your desktop and then is replaced with a loading screen.  
And god, that loading screen though. Though you usually dislike these things, this one is pretty impressive. No, it’s not interactive or anything, it’s just bloody awesome. Its god some kaleidoscope thing going on, and it’s changing every once and a while to an entire different color and shape. Bright, lime green, pixelated words tell you that the game is, indeed, still loading, and will be for what seems like only a few more seconds before -

Another flash! But this time, you’re slightly more prepared than you were before. Instead of jumping out of your skin, you just roll your eyes and glance over to your other friends. Most of them are still loading their games - you take notice to the fact that Gavin hasn’t even inserted his second disc yet - but other than that, they seem well on their way to catching up to you.

You look over to your screen and notice that it isn’t just directly white any longer. Now the game seems to be far less pixelated - more like real life than anything - and -

Oh god.

Oh my god.

“Holy...” you mutter, eyes grounded on the sight in front of you...

“Jack?”


	3. ==> Geoff, be the other tattooed man.

Your name is Michael Jones, and it has taken a crap ton of work to get this game into your PC and onto your screen.

But even you were not prepared for it.

When the picture of your office glimmered into view on your computer, you were not prepared for it. When it zoomed in on your old friend, Ray, you were not prepared for it. And, especially, when Ray turned around to stare directly at what seemed to be your fucking _floating mouse in the middle of the god damn air_ you were not prepared for it.

Let’s just say that it took more than a little time for you to calm down.

"Can we touch it?" Gavin finally whispers, eyes wide with shock as he slowly pushes his way over to the large, floating mouse. 

"No, don't!" you hiss, placing your hand on the computer's mouse and moving it so that Gavin can't place his curious little fingers on it.

"Gavin, how're we supposed to know if that things' dangerous?" Ryan spits angrily, "You can't just go touching things when you don't know what they are!"

"But it's just a mouse!" Gavin whines, eyes trailing over the five other boys. Ray rolls his eyes and Geoff sighs, turning back to his screen.

"Does anyone see my mouse?" your boss asks, "My screen is showing Jack but I can't see it..."

You turn your head slightly to look at his screen. Indeed, the older man's scene isn't directed on Ray like yours, but Jack. Yet, Geoff is right. His mouse is nowhere to be seen. You cock your head in interest as Ryan pushes himself off the couch and makes his way over to Geoff's desk, slowly leaning over him and lacing his fingers around his mouse, moving it slightly and clicking randomly.

You hear a bang, a shout, and then suddenly another mouse slams into your room, breaking through a chunk of wall. You yelp in shock as pieces of paint and chips of wood fly towards you and Gavin at the impact, and whirl your head away in hopes that you don't get any splinters on your face. You feel some small pieces of rubble bounce off your hoodie, but other than that, after a moment or two it seems clear enough to turn around.

There's a small cloud of dust where the mouse broke through, and as you breath in you feel your chest tighten. Coughing, you instinctively raise your right hand and try to bat away the smoky layer from you. Slowly it disappears, revealing Ryan and Geoff cowering behind one another.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?" you exclaim, shock flowing through you like a bullet.

"How is that possible?" Ryan whimpers, eyes wide and hands shaking as he drops the computer mouse as if it had a disease.

"Is everyone okay?" Ray asks. You turn your head. Surprisingly, he seems decently unfazed by the latest events, as he quietly gets out of his seat. Your mind spins. What is with this game?

"M' fine..." Gavin coughs. You note how both of you are covered with layers of dust and whitish particles. 

"Ryan's right." Jack puts in, "How the hell did that  _computer mouse_ just affect the real world?"

"Is it a prank?" Geoff accuses, eyes flashing as he turns around as if to catch the culprit red handed.

"Why the fuck would someone prank us like  _this_?" you cock an eyebrow, "Why would someone blow a fucking hole through the wall just to doof us?"

"We work with some pretty fucked up people." Geoff notes. You shrug, acknowledging this to be true. Perhaps this whole thing really is just a stupid, belated April Fools gag.

"Move the mouse." Gavin suggests weakly from your other side.

Silence follows these words. Geoff glances from you to the Brit, eyes laced with expectation. You clearly note that he's most likely waiting for you to throw a fit at the awful suggestion. But all you can do is shake your head and mutter darkly, "You're an idiot."

"Wot?" Gavin's British accent pushes its way through him as he stares at you, "Why can't we just move it?"

"BECAUSE IT FUCKING BLEW A HOLE THROUGH THE WALL YOU DIPSHIT!" you bark, eyes flashing with anger. Geoff chuckles and shrugs.

"I dunno', Michael. It sounds like a good idea to me." your boss says lightly, eyes shining.

You glare daggers at the man with a burning look that clearly means, 'you can't be fucking serious'.

"Yeah, I totally agree." Ray puts in, voice laced with sarcasm, "Man, fuck those walls. We never needed 'em anyway."

"No - no - that's not what I meant!" Gavin protests, "I mean, like, if it  _is_ some stupid joke, then it won't simulate whatever we do. It'd be impossible. So if we move the mouse, then theoretically, it probably won't do anything."

You watch as Ryan pushes away from Geoff, nodding slowly.

"Gavin is right," the Gent says, "If it is a prank, then the mouse won't do what we tell it to."

You look from Gavin to the 'Mad King' incredulously. Are they serious? That fucking thing just blew a wall apart in front of them and they want to move the shitty thing?

"Fuck it." Geoff exclaims suddenly, flicking the mouse with a finger. You watch with wide eyes and one of the floating computer mice shoots towards you, stopping an inch from your nose. You yelp and shove it back, causing it to fling towards Jack. In turn, the bearded man ducks from the flying destructor and lets it collide with an unfortunate little plush pikachu, which is then stabbed directly in the heart and pinned to the wall by the point of the mouse.

"OH SHIT PIKACHU!" Ray yells, throwing himself into the fray. He grabs the end of the mouse and tugs, and with little effort, it comes loose. Ray tosses it aside so that it's floating in the air again before grabbing the little mutilated stuffy from the floor and cradling it in his arms.

"Don't worry little guy, momma's got you..." Ray whispers, hugging the broken and torn plushy. You grimace as a little piece of white fluff cascades down to the ground softly from the pikachu's stomach.

"So..." Ryan begins slowly, cocking an eyebrow, "That worked."

"Yeah, no shit." you snap, eyes flashing, "Thanks a lot, idiot. Now we've got a dead pikachu plushy and no fucking idea what's going on."

Ryan gives a look but you're too busy silently fuming to care much about it. Geoff slowly crosses the room and looks at the two mice.

"Is anyone else's game loaded?" he asks suddenly, completely changing the subject. Your eyes widen in surprise. Now that you think about it, you six have been utterly entranced by these two mice. Are there more of these things? And how do you stop them from appearing?

"Mine isn't." Gavin comments, brown eyebrows furrowed as he stares at his screen, "Why does nothing ever work properly for me?"

"My game is." Ryan announces, "It looks like my house is outside in the hallway... and... I'm focused in on Gavin."

"Same here, but my mouse is in the parking lot." Ray sighs, "And I'm zoomed on Geoff. Cool."

"Jack?" you ask, "What about you?"

"Hm?" Jack hums, completely absorbed to Geoff's screen, which shows an image of him staring over Geoff's shoulder, "What is it?"

"Your game. Has it loaded?" you reword. Jack looks up, cocking his head with thought. He then pushes away from the chair and crosses over to his desk, leaning over it.

"Oh. Yeah, it has... I think... oh, my mouse is next to Ray's and I'm looking at Ryan."

Ryan gives a nod from the other side of the room before a squawk of surprise emits from Gavin. You whirl around and look at the screen which is... looking at you. Gavin's screen imitates your every move as your cross the room quickly, leaning over Gavin and watching as the character that looks identical to does the same.

"Shit." you exclaim in a half-hearted whisper. 

Suddenly, before either of you two can react, a white light emits from the screen powerfully. It shocks your vision and fades over everything you can see. Yelling, you lose touch of the chair that your leaning on and feel yourself fall to the ground.

But you never hit it. 

You turn your head quickly, but all you can see is white, and even when you look down to what should be your body there's just pale light.

"HELP ME!" you scream, slowly fading into the hue surrounding you.

Just as you finish your sentence you hit something. It's somewhat wet and very solid, which is a huge relief to you. You hope it's the ground. You hope to God or whoever is in charge that it's the ground.

**== > Michael, open your eyes.**

 

 


	4. ==> Ryan, freak the hell out.

**== > Ryan, freak the hell out.**

No! No way! That is so not your style. Sure, this entire situation is completely unrealistic and theoretically impossible, but you don't have to flip your shit over it, right? I mean, you're the rock! You're Achievement Hunter's grounding tool to keep all the other idiots on your team from unraveling! If  _you're_ the one unraveling, what'll happen to the others? 

You groan, pain piercing through your head. Perhaps, at the moment, rationalizing your situation is not the best course of action. Actually, here's a better idea - why don't you open your eyes? That might help.

You blink slowly, a fuzzy, blurred out world slowly attempting to focus itself in front of you. At first it's mostly white - white as far as the eye can see - but as you squint more and try to wrap your head around your surroundings, you see trees forming. Bushes, grass, and even a sky slowly filters into view. Almost like a game loading before your very eyes.

This effect both enraptures you and causes your migraine to double in pain. You sigh, blinking a few times so that the world around you can properly stop fucking with your head, before pushing yourself off the ground. You find that your muscles are tight and your mind is foggy with something like sleep, as if you had been passed out on the ground for days instead of seconds. You note this in your jumbled head as one of the obscure side effects of deciding to play this game before pushing away any rational thoughts as you stand up, finally enabling yourself to give your surroundings a good do-over.

You think you're either in some paradise, or (if it comes to it) your living hell. For the time being, though, you chose to label it as an oak forest. Trees, taller than what you're used to as the fact remains that before now you lived a comfortable life in Texas, cascade upwards into the sky like actually people reaching out to touch the sun. But, now that you look closer, you find it almost impossible to see through the dense foliage and into the bright sky. Instead, the world around you is somewhat dark and dreary looking: a very good scene for a horror movie, you note miserably. 

Slowly, you look to your feet. A mossy floor litters the ground, and aside from the occasional twig or branch that probably snapped off from one of the monstrous titans surrounding you, it looks like a decently comfortable place. You suppose, if survival is the challenge to this terrifying nightmare of a Let's Play, this will probably be an ace place to make a shelter and maybe even hunt.

Oh. _Oh shit_. You forgot about that part. Food... yeah... that'll prove an issue. As if your stomach hears your thoughts, it grumbles in protest of your lack of nutrition. You mentally slap yourself for skipping your lunch period today in exchange for more time to screw around with your editing software. Damn you and your ambitions. Damn them to Hell.

You glance around, searching for any signs of life. Perhaps, if you're lucky, a small rodent or even squirrel might be lurking around, so far unaware of your presence. But, true to your undying bad luck, there shows no evidence of anything living in your forest whatsoever other than your body's imprint on the mossy floor behind you.

"Fuck." you exclaim, eyes flashing with despair given your current situation. Your mind begins whirling with impossible rationalizations to how this happened, but you still attempt to push them away in favour of you not receiving another killer migraine. Instead, you try to occupy yourself with a different thought: your friends.

If their situation is anything like yours, you would be willing to guess that they're either screaming for their mothers or running like a maniac and most likely getting lost. But then another impromptu thought crosses your mind.

_What if they're not in this forest with me?_

You try to shake that creeping idea away from you, refusing to accept that you could possibly be alone in a dark forest with barely any hope of survival, but this time it doesn't go away. Instead, more gruesome and deteriorating sentences seep their way into you.

_What if you're all by yourself?_

_What if they've already found each other and left, without even thinking twice about letting you stay behind?_

_Or maybe they're gone. Maybe they got into trouble and hurt themselves._

Concern turns into desperation as you whirl around, eyes raking the forested world surrounding you in hopes that  _maybe_ you'll see a sign of them.  _Maybe_ Gavin will come tromping through the bushes, squawking and sputtering strange British nonsense.  _Maybe_ Michael will trail after him, complaining affectionately about how god damn stupid Gavin is, but not mean a single word he says.  _Maybe_ Ray will poke his head out from behind a tree and shower you with reassuring words that they were just fucking with you this whole time.  _Maybe_  Geoff will come out, laughing his ass off and butchering any attempt at forming words to tell you how stupid you were for falling for it.  _Maybe_ Jack will follow him, wiping tears from his eyes as he attempts to calm his laughter. _  
_

_Or maybe you really are all alone._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God tiers and strife specibi based off of this post: http://life-writer.tumblr.com/post/44579975240/okay-so-i-think-ive-decided-on-my-headcanon-god
> 
> Ryan's biome: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWhEAnbb2pI
> 
> Also, sorry about the shortish chapter. I have to get through all six of them, so the introductions to their worlds might be a bit small.


	5. ==> Gavin, squawk like a chicken and do a funny dance.

**== > Gavin, squawk like a chicken and do a funny dance.**

Now, on any normal day, this would definitely be your go-to action at this point. It always has been. If anything weird happens all you have to do is panic and begin making irritable noises until one of your friends fixes it for you. But today? Not a normal day.

It started off by you buying a couple of discs of SBURB from a local gaming shop down the road. You had heard that they were stocking it earlier than GameStop and the likes of those places, so you had made a beeline for it after you had arrived at the office. Of course, when you first entered, you were a bit confused. Unlike most places that sold video games, the walls were empty of shelves and the place was mostly filled with odd knickknacks. You caught sight of a few old Game Boys just sitting tiredly on tables, letting dust collect over them, and a couple of rolled up posters lay stacked against the clerk's counter. Behind the desk was a small bookshelf, lined with strange titles of CDs that you had never seen before. Eyeing it up carefully, you lent forwards a bit and picked one off of the wood, staring at it curiously.

The shiny title shone back at you through a silvery light. The rest of the cover was black, lacking even the creator of the game's name or any information about the gameplay itself. The only word was 'Nightmare', which shone with a dull reddish hue that seemed to illuminate the rest of the case. 

Curiosity edged you on as you wondered how the designer of the cover could ever make the title  _glow_. With more and more interest, a little voice inside your head urged you to open the case.  _Open it. Open the case._  

Before you could press yours hands firmly against the sides of the plastic and click it open, another voice interrupted you. But this one was real. Jumping back in shock, you nearly dropped the 'Nightmare' game as you quickly leaned back to the other end of the clerk's desk.

A man, about your age, stood by the doorway that until now, you had not really noticed. You supposed this was because of all the junk littering the store. Guessing that the guy was an employee, you shoved the black case back into the bookshelf and shrunk backwards, smiling awkwardly.

"Sorry 'bout that." you apologized awkwardly, "Didn't see you there..."

The man chuckled and walked over to you. You noted how unprofessional he looked - simply wearing a grey t-shirt and jeans. He offered hand, and you took it, shaking it absently.

"My names' Troy." the guy introduced, "I work here."

"Right." you sighed, your breathing slowly returning to normal after the shock of Troy's sudden appearance, "My names' Gavin. I work just down the road."

"Cool." Troy shrugged, smiling. His eyes shone a dull green, and you were surprised to be able to compare the illumination of his gaze to the title of the 'Nightmare' cover. It was like his eyes were  _glowing_.

"I - uh..." you wondered for a second what to say. Why had you come here again? 

"Can I help you find anything?" Troy offered. Your mind clicked, finally, remembering the purpose to your visit as you spluttered and nodded eagerly.

"Yeah! Yeah." you assured him, "Do you have the game SBURB here?"

"Sure we do." Troy smirked, turning his head slightly to the bookshelf that you had, just a moment ago, been practically drooling over.

"In there, then?" you asked. Troy nodded, and you took that as the 'go-ahead' to go back to your browsing. You lent back towards the shelf and flicked your fingers lightly over all the titles, noting how a soft layer of dust followed you after, stuck to the tips of your hands.

" _So..._ " Troy began, drawling out his words. You didn't bother to look over to him, too enraptured by all the old games that you had never seen before, "Did'ja like the 'Nightmare' game?"

You stopped for a moment, narrowing your eyes as you cast a glance at the man. Did he know how you had felt when you touched the black case of the old cover? How you had felt a  _need_ to click it open and dig into the contents of what it held? 

"Yeah." you answered dully, turning your head quickly back over to the shelf, eyes raking the names again. Troy laughed, and for a second you wondered what was so funny, until he spoke again.

"You wouldn't like it if you played it."

Another awkward silence passed between you two, before you finally pushed yourself up at stared at Troy's now bright green eyes.

"What d'you mean?" you asked. Troy shrugged slightly and leant against the counter, brownish curls bouncing as he shook his head.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that everyone who's ever bought a copy of that game has returned it." he explained, "They say it's 'too hard' or 'too scary'."

"Really?" you glanced back to the black copy, which was settled beside the tips of your fingers, "Have... have you ever played it?"

"Oh, no." Troy answered, "I'm not a gamer."

This information jolts through you quite quickly. A non-gamer who works at a gaming store? What kind of person is this kid? Why would he ever take this job if he doesn't even play games?

"Right then." you tugged your hand away from the cover and flicked your bluish eyes over a few white cases. Grabbing one quickly, your head spun with delight and excitement as the title 'SBURB' revealed itself as you flip the case over.

"Found them, I see." Troy smiled and walked back over to you, grabbing a few copies, "How many do you need? One or more?"

"Six." you answered automatically. Troy raised his eyebrows but says nothing as he grabbed five more copies of SBURB and handed them to you lightly.

"That'll be ninety dollars." he informed you, "Can I get you anything else, Gavin?" 

But you didn't answer. You were doing the math in your head. Ninety dollars? That'd mean that the game itself costed... about fifteen, yeah? Yeah. That's about right. 

"Uh... no." you answered, "That's all."

A few minutes later you were walking out the front door of the shop, little jingly noise informing you that you exited successfully, and six copies of SBURB hidden in a plastic bag to your side. 

 

About an hour later you know that something was wrong with that shop. Something was wrong with Troy, and that 'Nightmare' game. Something was wrong, and you're damned if you don't find out what it was.

But first... where are your friends?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry (but I'm really not). I got lazy and I knew I had to explain how they got the SBURB game 'n' stuff since it's a big part of the plot... so... yeah. Take this really short, shitty chapter and please don't bite my head off for the lack of description. I might need my head in the future.


End file.
